Conventionally, visual multimedia content has always been consumed in two-dimensional format. For example, television display screens present two-dimensional images (or videos) to viewers and computer screens provide graphical information in two-dimensional format to users. However, with improving technology and a consequent need for complex information to be provided to users in simple and easy-to-digest form, consumption of visual multimedia content in three-dimensional formats is growing in popularity. For example, people's preference has shifted from watching movies in two-dimensional formats and in standard definition (SD) to experiencing movies in three-dimensional formats and in high definition (HD) or ultra-high definition (UHD).
However, commercially available technology has generally failed to address a requirement for presenting three-dimensional content to viewers in high-definition. Generally, most technology that aims to present three-dimensional content to viewers is reliant on stereoscopic technology. Such a technology renders a pair of slightly different two-dimensional images on a display screen, such that a visual system of the viewer combines the pair of images and perceives objects presented therein to be three-dimensional in nature. However, such stereoscopic techniques are associated with various drawbacks. For example, stereoscopic techniques enable displaying of objects located at different virtual depths within the presented image at a same actual depth to the viewer, such that the actual depth corresponds to a position of the display screen with respect to eyes of the viewer. Thus, the eyes of the viewer are unable to focus at different points for viewing the objects at different virtual depths, thereby, giving rise to vergence-accommodation conflict. The vergence-accommodation conflict causes discomfort to the viewer in a form of eyestrain, fatigue, nausea, headaches and so forth.
Usually, volumetric display systems attempt to overcome such problems of vergence-accommodation conflict associated with conventional stereoscopic techniques of presenting three-dimensional content to viewers. However, commercially available volumetric display systems are bulky, unsatisfactory and inefficient at displaying high quality three-dimensional images (such as, images having high image resolution and/or sharpness) to viewers.
Therefore, in the light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with conventional systems and techniques for presenting three-dimensional content to viewers.